This invention relates to electromagnetic pumps for use in pumping liquid metal such as sodium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,890 discloses electromagnetic pumps for liquid metal the pumps each comprising a core within a casing which co-operate to define an annular flow duct for the liquid metal. In one described pump the core, and in a second described pump, the casing, have three helical windings which are adapted at one end for connection to a three-phase electricity supply and are interconnected by a star point connection at the other end. The windings comprise helically wound stacks of copper laminations which are insulated from their locating slots in the core or casing, as the case may be, and from a stainless steel sheath for enclosing the core or for lining the casing respectively. The sheath is required to protect the windings and their insulation from contact with the liquid metal.